<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waste of Space Loony! by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391911">Waste of Space Loony!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Campbell is 19, Discrimination, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Campbell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Campbell and Bill met.<br/>Campbell is on his walk home when he gets jumped by a group of guys.<br/>Bill is just coming home from work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-warning for some violence and attempted rape/non-con.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Campbell was already late home, he had lost track of time at the library and was not ready to face his father's anger when he walked through the door past his curfew. "Hey look, it's loony!" He hears someone shout from behind him. Campbell keeps his head down and keeps walking. "Oi loony! They let you out for the day?" He tenses slightly but keeps walking. "I'm talking to you!" He hears the same guy shout. When he looks up he is met by a swing to the face. "Don't you know it's polite to look at people when they are talking to you?" Campbell's head was spinning as he looked up at the guy, a few others gathering behind him. "Got any cash?" The guy asks; he's tall, has harsh eyes and wore a leather jacket. "Answer me when I'm talking to you Loony!" He shouts, kicking Campbell's side. He shakes his head quickly. "Use your words." The man says with a wicked grin. "I-i." The guy chuckles looking back to his friends. "The waste of space loony can't speak." He mocks, watching as Campbell curled up. "You scared of us?" Campbell nods, tears running down his sore face. "Pick him up." The man tells the others who are quick to pull Campbell up by his shirt. "Now I was always taught that you loonies were good for nothing but I can think of one use that you have." The wicked smile is back on his face as he punches Campbell in the stomach, he cried out in pain. "We can't have that." The man says, clicking his fingers and soon Campbell is back on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a hand over his mouth, the other men are surrounding him as he felt the guy sat on his legs. "Now you are going to be a good loony for me." He hisses, pressing his hand harder against Campbell's mouth. Campbell shakes his head, flailing his arms in an attempt to escape. "Keep that up and I'll knock you out." The guy shouts, punching Campbell in the face. The throbbing of his head made it hard to focus on what was going on. The man's hands were pulling at his shirt, fabric ripping until he was laying their shirtless. "You deserve this!" The man tells Campbell, spitting in his face before moving his hands down to Campbell's trousers and pulling them down roughly. "Loonies don't deserve a choice." He says, flipping Campbell onto his front and holding a hand to the back of his neck. "Hey! Get off him!" Campbell tries to lift his head to see where the voice was coming from. "Get away! Shoo!" The voice shouts again and suddenly the crowd around him flees. "I told you to get off him!" The new man says, pulling the other guy off of Campbell. "Get away before I call the cops!" The man warns and then the two of them were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello lad. Are you okay?" The man says, helping Campbell back onto his back. "Took quite the beating didn't you?" He says, hand brushing over the bruised cheek and developing black eye. Campbell watched the man carefully, hands moving over his face in fear. "I'm here to help you. Can you stand?" The man asks kindly. "I- I don't know." Campbell replies, voice cracking. "Let's give it a go, shall we?" The man holds a hand out to Campbell who takes it shakily. "That's it." He says, helping Campbell up. "My house isn't far from here." The man tells him. "Do you need some help?" He motions down to Campbell's trousers pooled at his feet. He shakes his head leaning down to pull them up. "Here take this." The man offers Campbell his jacket, the shirt he once wore was lost now. The man guides Campbell's arms into his jacket. "My name is Bill by the way." He introduces himself. "Campbell." Campbell mutters, holding onto Bill's arm for support as they walked to the man's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down here Campbell. I'll get the first aid kit and put the kettle on." Bill guides him onto the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen. Campbell looks around the living room; it was warm and homely, nothing like his own house. "Now let's get you cleaned up." Bill comes back in with a few supplies. "What were you doing out so late?" Bill asks, as he dabs a damp flannel against the boy's split lip. "I was walking home. From the library." He winces a little, grabbing onto the arm of the sofa. "Sorry lad, it will sting a little." Bill rests his hand on top of the boy's. "What's your diagnosis?" Bill asks, wrapping some ice cubes in the same flannel. "Um manic depression sir." Campbell answers, worried that the man will kick him out after finding out he was a loony. "Oh that must be tough." Is his response, as he wraps an elastic around the clumped up bit of flannel. "Are you able to hold that against your lip?" He passes the ice pack over to Campbell who rests it over his lips, flinching from the sudden cold. "That's it." Bill encourages </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go. I put an some extra sugar in it, best kind of medicine." Bill passes Campbell the cup of tea before taking the ice pack from him. "So these guys they attacked you because of your condition?" Bill asks, being careful how he words his questioning. "I'm a loony, it's what I deserve. Even my dad beats me for it." Campbell admits, hand moving to an old bruise on his side. "Lad. Look at me." Campbell looks up at the man who had taken him in, cleaned him up and clothed him. "It is not your fault that you were born like this. And it isn't a reason for people to beat you. You didn't deserve any of this." A tear slips down Campbell's bruised cheek. "No one has said that to me before sir." Campbell whimpers and Bill shakes his head. "None of that sir business now. Call me Bill. I'll set the sofa up for myself, you can stay here tonight and take my bed." Campbell takes a sip of his tea. "I don't want to be trouble si-Bill." The man rests his hand on top of the boy's again. "I'm going to look after you now Campbell. Even if it means I'm sleeping on the sofa every night. You deserve so much more than you've gotten." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Campbell woke up the next morning with a headache and confused as to why he was laid in a double bed. He sits up, bringing a hand over his eyes as he groans in pain. "Morning." Campbell looks over to Bill who stood at the door. "Did you sleep okay?" Campbell nods, wincing from moving his head. "I'll get you some pain meds and then we will need to find you some clothes." Bill moves back into the kitchen as Campbell takes in his surroundings. He watches Bill through the door as the man grabs a glass of water and some pills. "Here you are." Bill passes it over to Campbell. "I might have some old clothes in the back of my wardrobe. Did you want to get any of your stuff from home?" Bill asks as he watches the boy take the pills. "I need to get my meds. Uppers for when I'm down. Downers for when I'm up." He jokes, which makes Bill happy that the boy was becoming more himself again. "My dad is at work till 5 and my mum is usually out with her friends around 12. We could get my stuff." Bill turns from where he is in his wardrobe and passes Campbell some clothes. "Sounds good. I leave you to get dressed, come into the kitchen when you're ready." </p>
<p>
  <span>"I made you a cuppa." Bill says as Campbell walks into the kitchen, Bill's clothes are still slightly too big for the boy. "Thanks, we used to have cocoa at the asylum." Campbell says whilst Bill makes a note to get some cocoa. "We will have to tell your parents, you can't just leave." Campbell pauses, putting the mug down. "I'm 19, I can leave." Bill leans against the counter. "What about we leave a note then. They have the right..." Campbell lifts his hand up. "They lost the right to anything when they dumped me in an asylum at 16! They only took me back in when I became too little of a problem for me to stay there!" Campbell shouts, waving his arms around. "Hey hey." Bill says, trying to calm the boy. "They will love that I'm not their responsibility anymore. I'm the worst thing that ever happened to them." Campbell's shouting quickly turned to tears. "I was just a mistake Bill." The boy takes Bill off guard when he slumps into his chest. "It's okay lad. We can do whatever you want to do." Bill rubs the boy's back lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you get everything?" Bill asks, watching the boy struggle with his suitcase and a box. "I've got this." Bill gets out of his car to grab the suitcase. Once everything was in the car Bill starts driving back. "I left a note." Campbell tells him, fidgeting with the end of Bill's borrowed shirt. "Okay, that's good." Bill's hand moves to tap his leg, lingering a little. "When we get home will you show me your medication, I want to see when and how many you take." Bill says, turning into his street. "They are in the suitcase. So does this mean I can stay?" Campbell asks, looking over to the man with expecting eyes. "You can stay as long as you would like. My home is your home." Campbell had never truly felt at home anywhere before but he felt at home already with Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill was just finishing up dinner when Campbell came out of the shower, now dressed in his own pyjamas. "What are we having?" Campbell moves to sit at the table, a glass of water already sat there and his pills sat on a small plate. "I made spaghetti, I put your pills there so that you can take them after you eat." He places a plate in front of Campbell who digs in straight away. "Is it okay?" Bill joins Campbell at the table. "Bill any food that isn't asylum food is great." Campbell tells him with his mouth full. "That's good, don't talk with your mouth full though. Okay?" Campbell nods, swallowing his mouthful. "Bill?" He asks, taking a sip of his water, the man nods. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa tonight." Bill pauses, putting his fork down. "I'm happy enough sleeping on the sofa." Campbell shakes his head. "No Bill. What I mean." He stops, thinking about how to word it. "I want to sleep with you, you make me feel safe." Campbell admits, looking away from Bill, afraid that he had said something wrong. "If that's what you want." Bill answers, though he was happy that the young boy trusted him enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>